Inside Jokes
THIS IS INCREDIBLY SILLY Also arguably needed to understand what we're talking about half the time. Typing Quirks !!! = Always use three exclamation points!!! Brochacho noticed WhiteSuit used it and began exaggerating it ;D = WhiteSuit uses it a lot, and it annoys Doc Lover(s) = Doc/Vadiir, and the term annoys Doc SUCH ABD LAGE = SUCH BAD LAG RIVLAAAAAA = RIVAL Workshett = A hilarious joke done by a friend who entered InnerCircle chat with this name (: = IT WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!! Also, it bothers Brochacho TAHT = BECAUSE THAT RAEG = RAGE Indeed = WhiteSuit says it a lot Nicknames Vadiir : MechanicalTrees, MT, Mountain, Moony, Mechy, The Fresh Prince, Vorhees, The Lover, The Artist Formerly Known as MT, Mechy-Moony-Tsuntsun-kun, Darth Vadiir, Firestarter, Greece, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH Whitesuit : WS, WhiteStripes, Stripes, Worksheet, Workshett, The Husband, Darth Vader, TigreStrisce, Prussia Alexis : HiddenBreeze, HB, Pencil Geoffrey : TurningWords, Geoffers, Geoff, Geoffnom KarmA : Mark, DenMark, Marker WiltedTree : WT, Weight, JUSTICE, Nyan Cat, Wilt HappyRobin : HR, Hour MistLeaf : ML, MiliLiter, MistTea, Misty WhiteDress : Brochacho, Bro, Nein, The Wife, England, NACHOWIZARD LastLord : LoL, LoopyLord, Doc, Turkey CrimsonBranches : CB, Barney ShadowLeaves : Shrubs SickleTwig : ST, StupidTwit Shipping Wall Vadiir/KarmA : Created and only ever supported by Brochacho, presumably to annoy Vadiir; hasn't been mentioned since Vadiir was still called Munenany ∞'Vadiir/Doc LastLord' : Yes, me. Created by Brochacho to annoy me. Worked flawlessly. Used to make me rage hard every time it was implied, but I've gotten used to it and it no longer fazes me. Also called "Greece/Turkey," as OOG Doc has a Turkey mask ∞'WhiteSuit/Brochacho WhiteDress' : Created by WhiteSuit because Brochacho is bad at life and kinda led him to it. Infuriates her greatly. It's all but canon now, too. Also called "Prussia/England" because she cosplays as England from Hetalia and he has red eyes like Prussia. ∞'CrimsonBranch/CurtainC' : Created when it was pointed out that Curtain was the only one in the chat at the time who wasn't paired with someone. Naturally, I had to create a pairing, and CB was the funniest because they haven't even met and because IT'S CB. Curtain flipped out, so I decided to keep it up, and Eris tweeted that it's canon now. FLAWLESS VICTORY ' WiltedTree/MsSynclair' : Created for the same reason as the above. WT was just the first person I thought of. Synclair is okay with this. It's nearly canon, seeing as WT enjoy dates with slim brunettes that are eighteen, and Synclair fits this. KarmA/ServoMascherato : Created for the same reason as above. We needed someone to ship her with and CB was taken, so we settled on KarmA temporarily because of how much she admires his father. She wasn't pleased. Geoffrey/ServoMascherato : Created for the same reason as above. Servo, in an apparent effort to get herself shipped with CB, posted a Shipper Squirrel picture that said something about shipping dead characters because the fandom has necromancy, saying that the actual characters have necromancy in this case. My troll side had its own interpretation, and this happened. She wasn't pleased. List made by Not!Doctor ∞These pairings are canon